The Imprintee of Seth Clearwater
by parmadaisy
Summary: Cassandra has been in a controlling relationship with her boyfriend Aiden for years, so when they visit his cousin Bella and her family in Forks how will he react to Seth imprinting on her? Or more importantly how will Cassandra act with her new found feelings for Seth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is the first story I've posted here, so please review and tell me if you like this chapter or think there's something I could improve on! **

**Chapter 1: **

Driving past the beautiful forests was almost unbearable. All I wanted to do was to jump out of the taxi and walk bare-foot through the woodland, smelling the pinewood and feeling the moist grass under my feet. It was something that seemed completely perfect to me. I was pretty sure it seemed perfect to Finn, he wagged his tail as he pressed his nose up against the window panting in anticipation. I couldn't imagine Aiden liking it though; he would easily be bored within five minutes of walking. I glanced over at him in the front seat next to the driver; he was obliviously playing some game on his phone. We would shortly be arriving at his cousin's house in a small town called Forks in Washington, where he told me we would have the best summer of our lives. I highly doubted that, remembering the best summer of my life when I was 6 and nothing seemed to matter, but I smiled and agreed in a fake eagerness. Keeping Aiden happy was my main priority; I didn't know what I'd do without him. In high school I used to be the quiet girl with no friends until he took me under his wing, now I could hang round with his friends and have someone to be with all the time.

We pulled up to the gorgeous white house after a long drive from the airport; I stared in awe at its magnificence. Aiden however seemed un-phased; he'd lived in luxury his whole life so material things didn't really seem to impress him. To be honest nothing did.

"Aiden!" chimed a woman's voice, just as we had unloaded our bags from the car. She had thick brown hair and skin as pale and smooth as a china dolls. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt.

"Um hey Bella," Aiden smiled at her, looking almost surprised to see her.

"Come inside please, meet my new family!" she said cheerfully, her golden eyes sparkling as she spoke. She asked if she could help with my bags and I politely refused, dragging my suitcase along behind me. Finn followed, looking quite cautious and staying close by my feet, although Bella had smiled at him friendlily. We followed Bella into the house, it was truly magnificent, with huge glass windows meaning you could look out over the forest, and it all seemed so open and light. As we made our way through the door we were greeted by what seemed to be her entire family.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Cassandra is it?" a man who I'd been introduced to as Carlisle smiled kindly at me. He looked like a supermodel, just like the entire family did. I felt like I'd just walked into some sort of cult for beautiful people. I felt self conscious and nervous around new people, especially people as downright gorgeous as them, but I knew that when I acted awkwardly Aiden didn't like it, so I put on a brave face and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you all too, you can call me Cassie," I tried to sound confident but I could hear my voice shaking slightly. It didn't help that I'd just been on a twelve hour journey from London, without sleeping at all on the flight.

"Would you both like to see your rooms? I'm sure you're tired after your journey," said Bella's husband, Edward, as if reading my mind. We agreed, and were led up a spiralling wooden staircase to our rooms. I dumped my suitcase onto the floor and lay out on the fresh white bed sheets, my long white-blond hair spread out next to my face in a tangled mess. Finn jumped onto the bed to join me, resting his head on my legs. It felt so nice to be alone at last, to get to lie down and maybe sleep for a while...

"Cassie," Aiden barged into my room without knocking, "did you pack an adapter? I need to charge my phone." I nodded, silently rummaged through my suitcase and handed it to him.

"It's stupid how they've put us in separate rooms isn't it? I mean that won't stop us," he snorted, I smiled weakly at him, feeling disappointed realising that even at night I wouldn't have the room to myself.

"Were going out tonight, Bella was telling me that people from the local high school have bonfires on the beach. I'm betting there's going to be alcohol," he added, smiling wickedly. His smile faded when I didn't reply. "Well answer me then?"

"Sounds fun," I tried to sound optimistic, failing dreadfully, but Aiden didn't seem to notice, or maybe care.

"So be ready by 7, and make yourself look pretty," he gestured at my clothes, now crumpled, "We don't want to make a bad impression do we," he winked from the doorway, then made his way back to his own room. I lay back on the bed and stroked my hand over Finn's black fur, he whined when he saw the sad look on my face. I'd always had this weird connection with Finn. Well with all dogs actually; they just seemed to understand me more, and I understood them.

"We'll be fine," I assured him, tenderly stroking the fur around his face, and almost assuring myself too. I put on a strappy summer dress with a pair of sandals and a denim jacket, brushed out my hair until it was in soft waves down my back and reapplied my make-up. I definitely didn't feel like getting dressed up, I was tired and groggy, but I didn't want to make Aiden unhappy.

Aiden came into my room about half an hour later, while Finn was curled up fast asleep on the bed. He looked me up and down then smiled, pulling off my denim jacket.

"You won't need that," he said carelessly flinging it onto the bed.

"It might be cold though," I said in a quiet voice. He looked up at me clearly annoyed so I quickly shut my mouth. We then went downstairs where the Cullen's kindly told us they hoped we would have a good night and that they'd see us he next morning.

"It gets quite cold on the beach, even at this time of year," warned Esme, glancing down at my bare arms. I opened my mouth to reply.

"She'll be fine, won't you Cassie?" Aiden interrupted, looking over at me expectantly. I nodded, putting on a fake smile at Esme. She returned the smile, looking almost sympathetic.

We hopped into a taxi which drove us down to first beach in La Push. When we got there the beach was already crowded with people sat on logs drinking and laughing, or dropping firewood onto large piles all along the beach. There was already a chilly breeze and the sun hadn't even fully set yet, I shivered hugging my arms to my chest. Aiden confidently made his way over to a large group of boys and girls and introduced us, asking if we could sit with them. After about ten minutes it seemed as though they'd been friends for years, Aiden was always good at making friends wherever he was.

By the time it was dark there were fires all along the beach, it was filled with the sound of drunken yelling and music blasting from speakers. There were already beer bottles and cans scattered on the floor. The night seemed to last forever, as I sat there on the log drinking slowly from a bottle of beer, bored out of my mind. Aiden seemed to be having a good time with his new friends and I thought he had forgotten me, until I felt a firm grasp on my arm as I was pulled out of my seat.

"Aiden what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Were going somewhere more private," he grunted, aggressively yanking at my arm and pulling me along the beach. I tried to pull my arm away but he was too strong. A group of boys, more like men by the looks of their height and bulging muscles, stared at us intensely as he continued to drag me into the secluded forest.

"Aiden stop it," I almost begged, as he pushed me up against a tree, crushing his mouth onto mine. His arms had a tight grip on my wrists. Aiden could be difficult like this when he was drunk; it was just part of who he was. Even so, I felt panicked when I couldn't escape from his grasp, eventually kneeing him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain, giving me the chance to escape into the forest.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled, making me run faster. The sound of the music and laughter faded the deeper into the forest I got, but I kept running, terrified he would catch up to me. I was pretty sure he wouldn't remember this tomorrow. Soon I couldn't hear anything from the beach, I could only hear the sound of rustling leaves and branches snapping as I ran further. Soon I couldn't run anymore and my breath came out in gasps. I sat down on the damp floor; my back slumped against a tree, gasping to get my breath back. Once I'd regained my breath, I suddenly realised something. I was lost. Looking around me all I could see where the dark outlines of trees and a small opening where the moonlight crept through the leaves. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down, but surprisingly I wasn't too panicked. What would it matter if I didn't go back? All of a sudden I heard a rustling in the darkness, my blood turned cold and my eyes widened as a huge wolf, more the size of a bear, halted in the opening. The moonlight showed me his sandy coloured fur, his strong muscular legs and claws, yet for some reason I wasn't afraid. The wolf stared at me, something kind and startled in his brown eyes. We both were completely still, just staring at each other for a minute. Before I knew what I was doing I reached forward, hand shaking, and tenderly stroked the wolf's soft fur. This seemed to trigger something in him; he yelped then abruptly turned around and disappeared into the night. Once he was gone I strangely felt less safe. I was officially going crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"Hey, wake up," whispered a melodic voice, I felt a hand gently shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes, squinting in the morning light. Where was I? I looked around and saw trees and the damp leaves underneath me, a man who looked like he was in his mid twenties had his hand on my shoulder. Instantly my heart started beating faster. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. He had short black hair and almond coloured skin with kind brown eyes. He was wearing only a pair of tight fitting shorts, showing the muscles on his arms and chest. I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks. I sat up quickly, feeling the strain on my back from sleeping on the forest floor all night.

"Are you alright?" the man said with a look of concern on his face. I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open slightly for a second, before remembering that I needed to answer him.

"Yeah I'm fine," I croaked, clearing my throat, "I didn't realise I'd gone to sleep."

"Why were you out here so late?" he asked, pulling me to my feet. His hand felt so warm and strong around mine. I suddenly realised how cold I actually was and my muscles shivered. The feel of his hand gave me butterflies and I tried to compose myself.

"I guess I just wanted to go for a walk, and then I got lost." It was half true. The man didn't look as though he believed what I'd said, but he didn't question me.

"You look freezing, come on, why don't I give you a lift home?" he offered kindly. I was always taught not to get into cars with strangers, but something about him made me trust him. As weird as that sounded. So I nodded, and then followed him through the vegetation.

"I'm Seth by the way," he added, giving me a little smile. I couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked when he smiled. But I shrugged the thought out of my mind, remembering that I had a boyfriend.

"I'm Cassie," I smiled back shyly, hiding my flushed face behind my hair.

"So where about is it that I'm taking you?"

"Um," I stuttered. I didn't even know the Cullen's address. "In Forks, I don't really know the address; I'm staying with people for the summer."

"I'm pretty sure I can work it out, Forks isn't exactly vastly populated," he chuckled to himself.

"Oh right," I smiled gratefully, "well I'm staying with the Cullens." Seth turned to me looking surprised.

"The Cullens? Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?" I asked with a slight flirty edge to my voice that surprised even me. I couldn't even talk to new people, never mind flirt with them.

"Just they don't have visitors a lot," he grinned, "I'm good friends with Edward actually."

"Really? That's cool," I smiled back, wondering why I felt so comfortable with this complete stranger. And also why he made my heartbeat go into overload. We made it to his car, an old silver coloured truck, and he started up the engine.

"So how do you know the Cullens?" Seth asked, I was pretty sure he was just making conversation to be polite.

"Bella is my boyfriend's cousin, they said we could stay with them for the summer," I explained, feeling guilty about telling Seth that I had a boyfriend for some reason. He just nodded, staring persistently at the road ahead. It surprised me that he had an almost pained look in his eyes. I had no idea why though.

"How do you know them?" I asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

"That's a long story," he chuckled to himself, "But I've known them for about four years now, since I was fourteen." This really shocked me; he was only eighteen? I stared at him in disbelief.

"No way you're eighteen?! You look so much older!" I gasped, instantly regretting sounding so forward. But he just laughed casually.

"Yeah I get that a lot," he said, with a cute smugness. "I'm guessing you're about... Fifteen?"

"Sixteen," I corrected him, feeling incredibly small being only 5'2. He must have been at least 6'4, I thought to myself. He nodded to himself in thought.

We pulled up outside the Cullen's house at about 7:30 in the morning, and Seth walked me to the door. I kept noticing him glancing at me, making me feel flustered and it made my heart beat even faster, if that was possible. It confused me why he made me feel this way. I hadn't exactly made the best first impression, my dress was covered in dirt and my hair was probably wild. _That must be why he was staring at me_, I thought.

Edward opened the door with a grin on his face, but Esme stood behind him looking worried.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?" Esme ushered me into the house, her hand gently on the small of my back.

"I can't really remember... I must have passed out in the forest." Once again, this was only partly true. Her brows furrowed with concern.

"How awful, I'll let you go upstairs to sort yourself out," she said, "Aiden hasn't woken up yet, I don't think he's even realised that you were gone," she added. I smiled at her in gratitude.

"Thanks for, um, driving me home Seth," I thanked him awkwardly, feeling my cheeks go red.

"No problem, hopefully I'll see you soon," he beamed. It was strange how his smile gave me goose bumps, just the way his eyes lit up and how perfect all of his facial features were, his smooth skin on those perfect cheekbones... I realised that I'd been staring at Seth for an unusually long amount of time when Edward cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, me too, thanks again," I said too quickly, shooting him a smile, then hurrying up the stairs. I felt so embarrassed; they all knew that I was blatantly ogling at him. I shoved my head into my pillow sighing deeply. How could he make me feel like this after knowing him for only half an hour? I knew that I'd need to stop fantasizing over him, I had a boyfriend and I was definitely not a cheater. Finn bounded up to me and leaped on top of me. I realised that I hadn't been there to let him out this morning so someone else must have done it, and I felt incredibly guilty.

I took off my dirt-ridden clothes and put them in the laundry basket at the end of my bed, then took a quick shower, pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a hoodie, and put on a bit of make-up. I went downstairs; my hair still slightly wet from the shower, and saw two cooked breakfasts set out on the table. The Cullens really were too kind; letting me stay in their home, taking Finn out for me that morning, and cooking me breakfast. I felt as though I needed to repay them somehow. Aiden pushed past me and flopped himself down at the table, munching his breakfast while idly checking his phone. I felt a pang of anger towards him; how could he be so ungrateful? It was strange, I was never normally angry at him. I went into the kitchen to thank Esme, who was sat at the counter watching cooking channels on the TV; she insisted that it was no trouble. As I went to sit down at the table Aiden looked up at me.

"Nice outfit," he smirked at my faded jeans and baggy hoodie. I shrugged, feeling ashamed of myself. He had that knack for making me feel like that.

"So I've been messaging Jordan," he told me, with a mouth full of toast, spraying crumbs across the table.

"Who's Jordan?" I asked, wiping a bread crumb off my cheek.

"One of the guys from last night, seriously Cassie," he rolled his eyes at my apparent ignorance, "anyway, he was saying that him and some other people are going to this amazing beach resort for a guys holiday, leaving tonight, someone dropped out and he asked me to go with them." Aiden munched on a piece of bacon casually.

"And, are you going to go?" I asked slowly.

"Well, yeah," he stated, as if it was a fact, "I can't really turn it down, you don't mind right? Only for a week." I was slightly shocked, a whole week with him gone?

"But I'm staying with your family; won't that be rude if you're not here?" I questioned.

"No it'll be fine," he snorted, standing up from the table. I didn't know what to say, so I sat silently staring down at the table.

"Look, Cassie," he sighed, "I've already asked Bella and she said it was fine, so don't stress." He walked off to his room. My head was telling me that I should feel sad that he was leaving, but another part of me felt glad. I'd never had these feelings about Aiden before; I'd always seen him as someone to guide me, who I wanted around all the time. But something in the back of my mind, no matter how hard I tried to push it out, was telling me that when Aiden was gone I would have a chance with Seth. It was completely absurd, I could never cheat on anyone, and Seth wouldn't even give me a chance if I wanted to. I didn't even like him that much, I told myself. Whether I was lying was still unknown to me.

That evening, Aiden had his bags by the door, ready to take off on his "guys holiday". We'd stayed at the Cullen's house for two days and he was already leaving me there alone with his family. But I wouldn't complain. I was actually feeling excited for him to leave; realising this a wave of guilt washed over me. He gave me a half-hearted kiss at the door, and then left without another word. As soon as he was out of the door I found myself itching to call Seth and ask him to come over, although I didn't have his number and we didn't know each other well enough to do that. What had come over me? It was like I was obsessed with him or something. I told myself that I needed to clear my head, so I decided go to the beach with Finn. Taking him on walks always made me feel better, and the fresh air would do me good. But then I realised that I didn't have a car, and La Push was at least twenty minutes drive from here, which put a dampener on my plans. I sighed, sitting down on my bed and stroking Finn's fur in thought.

"What are we doing here Finn?" I asked him, feeling close to tears, as I draped my arms around his fuzzy neck. I felt like I was imposing on the Cullen's family, they seemed to go through so much trouble to keep me happy. Yet because I couldn't drive there was no way I could get out of the house, unless I wandered aimlessly into the forest. I could hear the sound of voices coming from downstairs, laughing and joking about something. One of the voices stuck out to me for some reason, and then I realised. Seth. My heart started beating faster and I felt flustered. It was as if his voice made a chemical reaction happen in my body, and I had no idea why. I tried to pull myself together, taking deep breaths and composing myself, before I braved my way down the stairs. I could see him before I even reached the bottom of the staircase, now wearing a tightly fitting white T-shirt, which I was slightly disappointed by as I was looking forward to seeing him half naked again. _Ugh, why were these thoughts going through my head? _

"Second time I've seen you today," he grinned. He had no idea what that did to me.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously, not knowing what to do with myself. All I could think about was touching his soft skin. _What was wrong with me?_ Finn came bounding down the stairs and jumped up at Seth, wagging his tail and panting. Seth laughed, ruffling the fur on Finn's head playfully. Watching them I couldn't help but smile.

"So I was wondering whether you and this little guy would like to go to the beach with me?" Seth asked sweetly, "I heard that your boyfriend had left town so I thought you might be a bit lonely." I felt astounded, how did he know that Aiden had left town?

"I texted Seth earlier, saying you might want a bit of company," Edward interrupted my thoughts. That made a bit more sense, but I still found it strangely coincidental that he'd wanted to go to the beach too. I couldn't remember telling anyone that I was planning to go there? I shrugged the thought out of my mind. I wasn't sure whether Seth was hanging round with me out of pity or not, the thought of it made me feel embarrassed. But that didn't stop me from following him to his truck.


End file.
